This invention relates to a golf training device generally and, more particularly, to a golf training device that assists in the development of a proper golf swing.
Through the years, the golf swing has been widely studied and analyzed to determine techniques that will produce desirable results. These studies have resulted in a number of fairly well known constituents of an effective golf swing. However, converting such findings into repetitive physical performance is not easily accomplished for the average golfer. Consequently, various types of training devices have been developed to assist in the development of a effective golf swing. Typical devices of this type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,081,918; 3,275,320; 3,195,891; 3,951,407 and 4,118,034. However, all known prior devices have failed to adequately address the problems of proper foot spacing and weight shift.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved training device that will aid in the development of an effective golf swing.